


Jewel Tones and Void

by GhostJ



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Yuletide Treat, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJ/pseuds/GhostJ
Summary: There are some interlopers visiting the town...





	Jewel Tones and Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



And it seems that we have visitors to our fair city today.

No one seems to know how they arrived, or where they are going, but we are all _loving_ that 1960’s-esque Chameleon Circuit they have going on their ship. They just don’t make them like that anymore.

I mean, _dangerous visitors have arrived in Nightvale_ and we should beware! Please remember citizens, time travelers can’t be trusted to have proper currency and are the most frequent source of traffic accidents; outside of wild dogs that is.

We have also received word from the Sherriff’s Secret Police that their vessel is illegally parked outside of the studio here, and doesn’t it just look like the _cutest Police Box ever_?! With that day-glow blue and void colour scheme?

You know when Carlos and I were planning our renovations, I said _just_ those colours for our bathroom, but he said void just didn’t go with imaginary numbers and that we should focus on jewel tones instead.

I mean, not to disagree, but looking out this window, I think we could have made it work with the right throw rug and cushions.

The Sherriff’s contact also whispered to us through the ducts that at least one of the visitors appears to be heavily armed and that the rather shouty Northern one is flaunting a severely inflated ego. So watch out for that when you are passing them on the street and be careful not to get too close without a city approved rain-slicker.

Again though, they are illegally parked in front of the studio here, so if anyone happens to be passing and still has a few ‘good Samaritan’ demerits available, please have a quick word with them about their vessel and slip them a couple of tens with the correct President for the parking meter. Station management is making noises about getting their ship… towed? I’m going to say towed, and I think we can all agree we don’t want a repeat of the last time this happened, I mean we’ve only just finished getting the mess from the pterodactyls cleaned up.

And if you need more incentive citizens, remember December is a time to help out our temporally maladjusted friends!! If _we_ don’t get them back into causality, who will?

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I gave this to you as a fandom stocking stuffer a couple of years ago?  
> I can't remember doing it - and I would have thought that I would have crossposted it to AO3 if I did.  
> But in any case, considering the conversation that we had - I hope that you like your (re)gift!


End file.
